Mako (Project Ultra-Tech) (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Head of Project Ultra-Tech | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Doug Moench; Paul Gulacy | First = Marvel Comics Presents #26 | Last = Marvel Comics Presents #35 | HistoryText = Mako was the head of the US Army's Project:Ultra-Tech. However it was discovered by Lieutenant Gina Dyson that Mako was actually misappropriating funds and working for multiple multinational corporations. He even had a fake city created to play private war games. When this was revealed to Lieutenant-Colonel Eric Savin, Savin travelled to the fake city but was promptly killed by an explosive mine, leading to Dyson operating on him and making him Coldblood-7, a cyborg. Savin also had all of his memories removed. After Dyson gave Savin back his memories she also blocked off all access to Coldblood so Mako wouldn't be able to kill or destroy him. This led to Mako increasing his resistance against Coldblood and sending robots against him, leading to the death of a civilian in Las Vegas. After escaping from Las Vegas Mako enticed Coldblood back to the fake city by revealing that he had captured Dyson. After arriving at the fake city Coldblood was confronted by several of Mako's robots. Soon after Mako hacked into Coldbloods Computer which allowed him to manipulate Coldbloods vision and make him see whatever Mako wanted him to see. This almost caused Coldblood to kill Dyson after she escaped (with the help of Charles a technician on the project) as she was made to look like a robot in Coldbloods vision. The pair made their way to the main building and defeated a group of robots sent by Mako by destroying a junction point. Mako then sent a group of human mercenaries to kill the pair but the mercenaries were killed after Dyson set off Mako's booby traps. Deciding to take care of Coldblood himself, Mako entered a weapon walker and attacked Coldblood. Shortly after first attacking Mako was able to shoot off Coldbloods left arm (his robotic arm). However, just before Mako was able to kill Coldblood Dyson fired on Mako, giving Coldblood time to reach his arm and summon his car. Seconds later Coldblood's car slammed through the weapon walker, destroying it. Burning alive, Mako decided he wouldn't go alone and aimed his pistol at Coldblood and Dyson, however before he could fire Charles came up from behind and shot him in the back. Coldblood then finished him off with his wrist-gun, causing him to fly out of his shoes. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Utilised the Weapon-Walker, a bipedal tank-like device. Also employed various robots. As a last resort he also had a standard pistol | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}